Tout perdre mais s'en sortir un jour
by x-Fah-ny
Summary: Bella : jeune fille belle, épanouie, amoureuse et aimée. Un jour : le drame, accident, ses parents décèdent. Dans le coma, elle se réveille, seule, plus rien à part Sa lettre... Mais un futur plus sombre encore l'attend. S'en sortira-t-elle? All Human.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, je suis nouvelle et étant en vacances, une petite - énorme - envie d'écrire une Fiction me prend ;)_

_Je ne sais pas si elle vaut grand chose, ben' vous me direz ce que vous en pensez._

_Juste, comme je lis beaucoup de Fanfiction, j'aimerais que si quelqu'un se rend compte que ce que j'écris ressemble beaucoup à une histoire existant déjà, qu'il me __prévienne__ !_

_Il se peut que je m'inspire de chose déjà lu ;s &' que sans m'en rendre compte ça soit un peu trop identique ;x_

_Voilà ! Bisous._

_

* * *

_

...

Prologue :

...

Il y a une chose plus triste à perdre que la vie, c'est la raison de vivre,

plus triste que de perdre ses biens, c'est de perdre son espérance.

[Paul Claude]

...

_J'étais seule ce soir là._

_...  
_

Ce jour, la première fois ou je l'ai vu... Je faisais la découverte de la maison des amis à mes parents. Les Cullen, nous avions été invité chez eux pour faire plus ample connaissance même si les petits gloussements de ma mère quand j'ai rencontré Edward – le fils de leurs fameux amis – me prouvait que cette rencontre était pleine de sous-entendus pour l'avenir... Il y avait également Alice – 17 ans – et Emmett – 21 ans - . Tout de suite, ils m'ont plu, leur enthousiasme et leur gaieté mon fait me sentir à ma place à leur côté. Emmett était très grand, sans doute devait il frôler les 1 mètre 95. Il était extrêmement « baraqué » tel un videur de boite de nuit et son visage pouvait nous faire croire que c'était un homme dur qu'il ne fallait pas chercher sous peine de se retrouver six pieds sous terre, seulement, son petit sourire et ses yeux enfantins prouvaient que cet homme avait un cœur énorme. Très protecteur, parfois trop, il était très impulsif et ne doutait jamais de lui, il ne jugeait pas les gens, il apprenait à les connaître à sa façon, il faisait très attention à sa petite sœur et pouvait faire le grognon quand Alice le menait en bateau. Alice... Incroyable, pleine de vie, pétillante, ce sont les mots qui vous viennent automatiquement à l'esprit quand vous la voyer pour la première fois. Petite, environ 1 mètre 50 tout au plus, elle avait des cheveux mi-longs partant dans tous les sens, à la couleur presque noir mais avec des reflets plus clairs tournant vers le brun. Accroc au shopping, cette fille pouvait passer plus de cinq heures dans un même magasin et renouveler cette exploit dans une quinzaine d'autres boutiques. Elle avait le don d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait grâce à une petite moue * made in Alice * - ce qui me couta un rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne quelques jours plus tard... Elle était très sociable mais aussi têtue, disons qu'elle aimait bien qu'on fasse comme elle l'a prévu. Imprévisible, elle était capable de s'adapter à toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables. Comme tous les membres de sa famille, elle avait un cœur en or. Elle était très franche, - peut-être parfois trop... - :

« **Bella, je peux t'appeler Bella ou Bells n'est-ce pas? Je le sais, j'en suis certaine, nous allons devenir les plus grandes amies du monde ! A ce propos, désolée mais en tant qu'amie, meilleure amie même, je me dois de te dire qu'il faut tout de suite te trouver d'autres vêtements. Pas que les tiens me dérange mais... Si, en fait il me dérange ! Samedi on file faire du shopping ! Tu sais, j'ai vu une petite robe la dernière fois, elle est faite pour toi ! Oh puis aussi... **»

Et enfin, il restait plus que Lui...

_J'étais épuisée par cette longue course dans cette ruelle sombre... _

J'étais assise sur le grand canapé du salon avec Edward, je rougissais à chaque fois que ses doigts frôlaient les miens par « inadvertance ». Je ne pouvais pas le nier, il était beau. Assez grand – 1 mètre 87 -, ses cheveux mi-longs étaient très désordonnés et leur couleur était surprenante : un blond / roux brillant. Un sourire franc éclairait son visage à chacune de mes répliques, me demandant si cet homme n'avait pas un problème pour pouvoir s'intéresser autant à ce que je disais. Mais, sans conteste, le plus captivant de tout fut ses yeux, ils étaient d'un vert envoutant et profond, on se noierait dans cette océan émeraude... Son regard me transperçait comme si il pouvait descellé chaque parcelle de mon âme à travers mes propres yeux. Quand je lui disais cela, il me répondait avec un petit sourire en coin :

« _**Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme**_ **après tout, non?** »

Le souci chez Edward c'est qu'il était assez lunatique, parfois difficile voir impossible à cerner. Cependant, c'était un vrai gentleman, très attentionné, il savait quand ça n'allait pas et il faisait tout pour changer cela. Il était très intelligent, passionné de musique, ses parents l'avaient inscrit depuis son plus jeune âge dans diverses écoles réputées. Il était le plus jeune des virtuoses en piano ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être très vite le meilleur. Il se rendit compte de ma maladresse maladive et contrairement aux autres, il ne s'en moqua pas, au contraire il me disait que c'était un bon argument pour pouvoir veiller sur moi. Déroutée, j'étais déroutée...

_Un bruit de pas se fait entendre, un autre, puis un autre..._

Nous discutions comme si l'on se connaissait depuis des années – je vous avoue que c'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi bien avec des personnes. Emmett faisait des blagues sur Alice, celle-ci ripostait par une attaque de coussin. Mon rire ne s'arrêtait quasiment pas, j'étais dans un autre monde, j'étais ailleurs. Tout était si beau avec eux...

_*Pourquoi?* *Comment?* *Pourquoi?* _

…_Comment m'en suis-je arrivée à me retrouver là, seule, dans cette petite rue déserte, essoufflée et transpirante, des bouffées de chaleurs m'envahissant par vague d'angoisse..?_

Nos sujets de conversations se suivaient, se glissaient entre eux à tel point qu'une bulle invisible mais présente c'était formée entre Edward et moi, nous laissant dans une intimité « secrète ». Il me fascinait et cela m'effrayait presque. Son odeur autour de moi me transportait et je me laissais aller dans cette fragrance masculine qui lui est propre. Plus loin, Charlie &' Renée – mes parents – et Carlisle &' Esmée – les parents d'Edward - discutaient à table sans oublier de nous jeter de temps en temps de petits coups d'œil suspects.

Ce soir, je fêtais mes 18 ans, ce soir, c'était ma vie, ma propre vie qui commençait et bizarrement, je souriais à l'idée de me lancer dans cette dangereuse aventure qu'est la vie.

_Quelle erreur... _

_...  
_

_

* * *

_

_...  
_

Après cette soirée, j'ai continué à les voir, nous donnant rendez vous de temps à autre. Puis, avec le temps, un besoin d'être avec Edward plus longtemps, plus souvent ce créa, un besoin d'être près de lui, de le savoir avec moi, de sentir son odeur, de sa main dans la mienne... Puis, des frissons toujours présents lorsqu'il m'embrassait la joue, les yeux, le front, le dos de ma main... Je ne comprenais pas cette attraction féroce qui me poussait à vouloir toujours plus. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça. Il était toujours présent, nous avions tellement de chose en commun comme nos goûts de la musique, des livres, même des goûts alimentaires!

_Une larme, des larmes, la pluie se mêlant à mon désespoir. Un appel, un hurlement..._

Et vient un jour particulier, un an plus tard, j'allais fêter mes 19 ans. Une surprise, il me répétait que c'était une surprise.

**« Bella, ferme les yeux, aujourd'hui je t'emmène dans un endroit spécial. **

**- Edward, tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises!**

**- Je sais, mais tu verras, celle-ci, tu vas l'aimer.**

**- Bon d'accord, mais si jamais tu as dépensé quelque chose, ne me parle même plus!**

Il souriait, ses yeux pétillaient tel un enfant à qui l'on cède à un caprice, mais comment lui résister ? Il m'emmena donc dans un coin secret, un endroit mystérieux qui restera à jamais le notre. Derrière sa maison – villa - , à quelques kilomètres de là, une clairière. Un endroit magique. Le soleil se mélangeait avec les branches des arbres créant de fins rayons lumineux qui dansaient au rythme du vent. De petites fleurs bleues et blanches parsemaient le sol et au loin, un petit courant d'eau fraiche et claire s'écoulait doucement. Une petite couche d'humidité s'était déposée sur l'herbe. Magnifique, me répétais-je, magnifique. C'est ici, pour la première fois que tout commença, il n'y avait plus de lui et moi mais bien un Nous. Hésitant, il me prit la main et, je m'en souviendrais toujours :

**« Bella... Ça fait un an déjà que l'on se connaît et franchement, tu es une personne extraordinaire... je ne sais pas comment tu vois notre relation, mais moi, je ne veux plus de ton amitié...**

J'avais paniqué à ses mots et je lui avais même crier :

**- Alors c'est ça hein ! Tu vas me laisser tomber, tu vas partir, mais Edward, moi je t'aime, je t'aime comme une folle, pourquoi tu me brises ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça..?**

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues telles des cascades. Mais je n'avais pas pu partir car il me retint par le bras et il m'embrassait avec fougue, et moi, je le lui rendais, je m'accrochais désespérément à lui, car non, il ne pouvait pas me quitter, jamais...

**- Chut, Bella, si tu m'écoutais jusqu'au bout... Bella, je t'aime, je ne veux plus de ton amitié parce que je veux de ton amour. Je veux que toi et moi nous soyons officiellement un couple, un vrai...**

Je me figeais, alors il ressentait la même chose... D'un coup, je me sentais vraiment stupide. Mais quand je relevais mon visage pour voir le sien, il souriait, d'un sourire éblouissant.

**- Mais Bella, je crois que tu as quand même dit quelque chose d'intéressant il y a quelques secondes.**

Avec son petit sourire en coin... Et là, le drame, je lui avais crié que je l'aimais, comme une idiote, je lui avais même hurler dessus... Mes joues s'enflammèrent et impossible de le regarder en face mais il me fit relever le visage pour m'embrasser passionnément. Un baiser, une caresse, un désir puissant... C'était donc ça l'amour... Il était doux et prévenant, ne voulant pas me faire mal :

Mon corps n'était plus qu'une douce et fulgurante brulure qui ne faisait pas mal, loin de là, tout mon corps le réclamait, je voulais sentir ça peau partout sur ma peau. Son odeur m'enveloppait et son regard me prouvait tout l'amour et le désir qu'il éprouvait à ce moment précis.

**« Bella... Je ne veux pas te faire mal, s'il te plait, dis moi d'arrêter si tu souffres... »**

Je le faisais taire d'un baiser, puis, en le regardant, il entra en moi doucement, et je sentis un déchirement, ça faisait mal c'était vrai, mon visage ne devait pas le cacher car il se retira très vite et me murmura un pardon.

**- Edward, ne t'arrête pas, je t'en supplie... **

Alors il recommença, il resta en moi et je m'habituais à sa présence. Puis, je fis un mouvement le poussant à bouger. Il comprit et petit à petit ses vas-et-vient devinrent de plus en plus urgents et frénétiques. Cette intimité me consumait littéralement. Je n'ai pas atteint l'orgasme pour ma première fois mais ça avait été un moment parfait.

J'étais heureuse, j'étais amoureuse, je n'étais pas seule, j'avais tout ce dont une personne puisse rêver... Mais... C'était avant...

...

* * *

...

_Isabella, voyons, ce n'est pas raisonnable de me faire courir comme ça... Isabella, tu me déçois, je croyais pourtant que tu avais compris la dernière fois. Pourquoi n'en fais-tu qu'à ta tête? _

_Douleur, peur, douleur,... _

Ma vie a basculé le 19 Février 2006, un bruit sourd, un cri strident, le trou noir... Je me suis réveillée un an et demi plus tard, dans un hôpital. Les médecins m'ont annoncé que nous étions fin 2007... Accident de voiture, mes parents sont morts sur le coup. Je suis une « miraculée »... Parfois, ne veut-il pas mieux mourir..? Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai appris que les Cullen avaient déménagé 8 mois auparavant, ils étaient partis en Europe. Rien, aucune trace, il n'y avait plus rien... Si, une lettre, _cette_ lettre, _**sa**_ lettre :

.

**Ma chère et tendre Bella.**

_Cette missive est pour toi et toi seule. En ce moment même tu es toujours endormie, tu parais si paisible...Mon père nous a annoncé que tu risquais de ne jamais te réveiller... Tu n'imagines pas la douleur que j'ai pu ressentir, que je ressens encore. Le gouffre total. Il nous a dit que ces machines te tenaient en vie mais qu'en fait, tu étais déjà partie... Je ne peux pas croire cela, je sais qu'il se trompe... C'est pour cela que même si je dois partir... Je refuse de débrancher ces objets. Nous devons déménager pour la France, mon père est muté là-bas et mon cœur se déchire encore un peu plus en pensant que je dois te quitter. Je pars physiquement mais sache que mon cœur et mon âme resteront quoi qu'il arrive ici, avec toi. Tu es la seule femme que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours. La seule à qui j'appartiens. Je ne t'oublierais jamais._

**Je t'en supplie Bella, réveille-toi un jour, réveille-toi... Je serais éternellement Yours.**

**I Love you, Always &' Forever.**

_**Edward**_

_**.  
**_

Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, je pleurais tellement. Je devenais hystérique. La douleur était insoutenable. Ce n'était pas possible, impossible... Je n'étais plus rien. Mais le temps me rattrapa, l'hôpital n'avait pas la possibilité de me garder. Quelques semaines, quelques mois plus tard... Je me retrouvais donc à la rue, seule, les gens ne m'adressaient que des regards de pitié.

...

* * *

...

_Isabella, rappelle-toi que sans moi tu pourrirais toujours dans cette rue. Isabella, je t'ai sauvé, je t'ai relevé de ta vie minable._

_Mais se fut pour m'en donné une autre... encore pire, bien pire..._

Je m'appelle Isabella Mary Swan, j'ai 24 ans, je mesure dans les 1 mètre 65, j'ai des longs cheveux bruns, les yeux marrons. J'avais une vie avant, mais cette vie m'a été enlevé. Aujourd'hui, je meurs à petit feu chaque jour, cloué dans les mains de ce monstre. Je n'ai plus rien, j'aimerais mourir, mais il m'en empêche... Cet homme, James, m'a trouvé un soir dans cette ruelle et m'a promis une vie meilleure... Ça fait 2 ans qu'il se sert de moi comme objet sexuel. Je suis sa chose me disait-il. Il vendait mon corps à des hommes pour gagner de l'argent. Il me droguait pour que je sois à sa merci.

**- Ah, te voilà, ce petit jeu est terminé Isabella.**

**- James... S'il te plait, pas ça...**

Une aiguille, c'est tout ce que je peux voir avant de sombrer dans le néant.


	2. Chapter 1

_Voilooù pour mon Premier Chapitre._

_Je ne suis pas sûr de moi ;s _

_Et franchement je ne sais pas ce que l'histoire va donné ^^'_

_Ce Chapter sera sûrement retravaillé !_

_Bonne lecture malgré tout._

_Bisous._

_"  
_

_

* * *

_

***.*.*.***

Chapitre 1 : Ceci est ma vie, mon enfer.

\\ Citation /

_« Une chute sans fin dans une nuit sans fond, _

_voilà l'enfer. »_

**[Victor Hugo]**

**"  
**

***.*.*.***

**

* * *

**

J'ai mal, à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur, c'est comme si vous étiez marquez au fer rouge. La douleur est fulgurante pendant les 5 premières secondes puis elle s'étale et s'installe dans tout votre corps, elle ne part jamais, elle vous ronge tel un poison. Elle vous rappelle tous les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes et toutes les secondes qui passent ce que vous êtes devenu, un déchet aux yeux des gens, un jouet devant ses yeux à lui.

Le premier jour de mon enfer...

***.*.*.***

**« Alors ma petite, tu es seule ?**

Je relevais la tête en sursaut. Assise là dans cette ruelle, je devais ressembler à rien. Fatiguée, frissonnante, ne devant pas sentir la rose... Les gens qui passaient me juchaient avec un air de dégout. Mais cet homme là, cet homme qui me parle en cet instant me regardait avec une lueur indescriptible.

**- Tu m'entends petite ?**

**- Oh... Oui, pardon...**

Un sourire étrange. Il avait un sourire étrange...

**- Viens, suis-moi, je vais t'emmener ailleurs.**

Indécise, je regardais la main qu'il me tendait de deux façons mais la question qui n'arrêtait pas de se poser dans mon esprit fut : puis-je lui faire confiance ?

**- Je, je ne sais pas Monsieur...**

**- Appelle moi James !**

**- Heu, bien, je ne vous connais pas...**

**- Et tutoie moi !**

- … **Je, je m'appelle Bella.**

Avec un peu de courage, j'attrapais sa main et il me leva fortement. Surprise, j'atterrissais dans ses bras. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et me rendis compte qu'il était relativement grand – 20 centimètres de plus que moi - , il avait des cheveux longs attachés, dans la pénombre, je vis avec difficulté ses yeux bleus foncés. J'étais toujours dans ses bras et étrangement mon corps s'était tendu à son contact. N'y prêtant pas attention, je lui murmurai un merci quasiment inaudible. Il me conduisit dans un hôtel où il y prit une chambre. Celle-ci me déconcerta, elle était grande, spacieuse et lumineuse. Un immense lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une porte en face de là où je me trouvais, James m'indiqua que c'était la salle de bain.

**- Puis-je..?** demandais-je hésitante.

Il hocha la tête, heureuse, je me jetais dans les bras de mon sauveur et le remerciais de façon audible cette fois.

**- Mais de rien ma petite Bella, c'est avec plaisir...**

à nouveau, son sourire me fit frémir, tout mon corps me hurlait que quelque chose clochait... Mais je filais dans la salle de bain en secouant la tête et en prétextant à moi-même qu'il n'y avait pas que des « méchants » dans la vie. Après une bonne douche, j'enfilais un peignoir qui se trouvait dans une armoire et décidais d'aller me reposer. En sortant, James n'était pas là. Je me posais donc sur le lit pour l'attendre. Mais le sommeil me prit et je ne pus y résister.

Un bruit de pas, le lit qui se creuse. Je me réveillais à moitié. Là, devant moi se trouvait James, il était torse nu, son regard était féroce.

**- James..? Ça va..?**

Il attrapa mon bras, me plaqua contre lui.

**- Oh oui ma petite Bella, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, ça ne peut qu'aller bien...**

**- Tu, tu me fais mal...**

Il ne stoppa cependant pas ses gestes, au contraire, il me jeta presque contre le matelas et se mit sur moi. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps en le griffant. J'avais mal. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. J'essayais de le repousser sans succès. Il arracha mon peignoir avec force et je me retrouvais totalement nue en dessous de lui. Je criais, je me débattais mais sans avoir pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, il me frappa violemment au visage et dans le ventre. Je n'étais plus qu'un pantin à demi consciente.

**- Petite Bella, ne m'oblige pas à te marquer, tu es si désirable, ça serait bête de défigurer un si jolie visage tu ne crois pas ?**

Il se dégagea de moi pour aller chercher un sac. Il en sortit un étrange objet et des menottes. La panique et la peur me rendait inerte.

**- Regarde petite Bella, ceci est un vibromasseur, ainsi, je te promet que tu vas également aimer ce qui va bientôt ce passer...**

Il revint vers moi est m'écarta les jambes sans ménagement. Il installa ce petit objet dans mon intimité et le mit en marche. Les vibrations qui se dégageaient de cet instrument me sortir de ma torpeur et contre ma volonté, de doux spasmes de plaisir gagnaient tout mon corps. Avec les menottes, il m'attacha les bras au lit et d'un coup, il se positionna sur moi et il retira ses vêtements adroitement pour me pénétrer sans retenu. Il soupira de bien être. Me rendant compte petit à petit de ce qu'il se passait, je voulus crier, le gifler, le frapper mais les menottes et son corps sur le mien m'en empêchait. D'un coup, un gémissement sortit de ma bouche, et je me rendis compte avec horreur que je ressentais, à cause du vibromasseur, du plaisir... Je me dégoutais, comment, dans une telle situation, je pouvais ressentir cela... Il posa ses lèvres partout sur mon corps, ses mains me pinçaient durement les seins et il lui arrivait même de me mordre, pris dans son plaisir.

**- Alors chère Bella, tu aimes ce que je te fais n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'appartiens désormais, pour toujours !**

Ses vas-et-viens étaient de plus en plus brut et sauvage. J'étais totalement désarmée. Je me faisais violer... Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Une douleur autant physique que psychologique me dévorait et me faisait tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Puis, ne pouvant le retenir, un spasme violent me prit et je sentis mes parois vaginales se resserrer. Je venais d'avoir un orgasme avec un cet homme qui n'était d'autre qu'un violeur... Quand il eut terminé et qu'il me détacha, je me jetais sans savoir vraiment comment, sur la porte de la salle de bain pour m'y enfermer. Je sautais dans la douche et pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Un filet de sang glissait le long de mes jambes. Je me lavais, rinçais, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me nettoyer mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait... J'étais sale, j'étais souillée... Je vomissais tout ce que mon estomac contenait... Je voulais mourir... derrière la porte, j'entendais son rire, sa voix qui parlait au téléphone, il disait à quelqu'un ce qu'il venait de faire et à quel point il exaltait de m'avoir fait cela...

**- Ouais mec, celle-là, c'est un coup à faire. (…). T'inquiètes, tu y auras le droit. Elle va me rapporter...**

Je relevais la tête très vite, « _tu y auras le droit (...) », « Elle va me rapporter »_. Non ! Il allait me vendre à d'autre, ça allait recommencer... Je devenais hystérique, je me frappais, je cassais tout ce que je pouvais avoir sous la main. Non ! Non...

**- Attends faut que je te laisse, elle est en train de faire des dégâts de l'autre coté.**

Il ouvrit la porte et m'attrapa le bras, il me jeta sur le lit et sortit une aiguille de sa poche. De là, je sombrais...

"

* * *

"

Je suis dans une salle noire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je ne vois rien. J'ai peur, j'ai froid. Il y a du bruit. Une personnes, non deux, plusieurs en tout cas...

**- Alors James, voilà donc ta petite « protégée ».**

**- Et oui, vous allez l'apprécier je vous l'assure.**

**- Nous allons la baiser si fort qu'elle ne pourra marcher.**

Des rires.

**- Faites ce que vous voulez les mecs, je vous réserve d'autres filles pour la fin de soirée. Amusez-vous bien...**

**- Compte sur nous.**

Une porte s'ouvre. Des hommes, il y a 3 hommes, nus...

**- Ha, enfin, bonsoir Bella, ce soir j'espère que tu seras à la hauteur...**

Sans que je comprenne, ils me sautent dessus. Je me débats mais ils sont bien trop fort. Ils me couchent. L'un se place derrière moi et pose ses mains sur mes hanches. L'autre se place au dessus, ils me pénètrent d'un coup, je ne peux retenir un cri strident, une douleur immense m'envahit. Le troisième place son membre dur dans ma bouche.

**- Tais toi et suce !**

Il prend mes cheveux dans ses mains et me tire d'avant en arrière. Je me sens plus que mal... Frappée, violée et humiliée. Je ne suis plus qu'une masse inerte. Je vois des choses, je ne le ressens plus. Faiblement, mes yeux se ferment et c'est souffrante que je tombe.

"

* * *

"

Je me réveille un sursaut. Trempée de sueur, toujours ce même cauchemar... Je ne sais pas où je suis comme tous les matins, si c'était le matin déjà... Je tâtonne le mur pour chercher la lumière. Erreur, je me rends compte de l'endroit où je suis. Des hommes, des femmes, tous nues, tous endormis ou pire... La bile me monte à la gorge... Un bruit de porte s'ouvrant me fait sursauter.

**- Ah petite Bella, _ces_ clients ont été très satisfaits de toi tu sais ? Tu es décidément douée... Car ils sont pourtant très difficiles.**

Je me fige, satisfait ? Mais je ne me souvient de rien !

**- James... Laisse moi partir... murmurais-je.**

**- Partir ? La bonne blague _Isabella, _tu devrais savoir que tu m'appartiens et que jamais je te laisserais partir !**

Avec le temps, ce genre de phrase ne m'atteigne même plus. Je suis condamnée à cette vie.

**- Petite Bella, à ce propos, _ces_ clients si précieux veulent te voir, si jamais tu fais une seule erreur, tu vas le regretter, souviens-en toi.**

D'un mouvement de tête, il me dit de le suivre. Obéissante, je le suis donc... On arrive dans une chambre. Des vêtements sont sur le lit. Depuis le temps que je n'ai rien porter... Je dois avoir une tête incrédule...

**- Dépêche toi de prendre une douche, on a pas toute la journée ! Tu as exactement 13 minutes pour être prête !**

Je me dépêche alors. Lavée, habillée de cette chose qui doit être, je pense, une robe. James me conduit dans un endroit qui m'est inconnu. Nous arrivons dans une salle immense, de nombreuses personnes s'y trouvaient mais quelques unes sortaient du lot. Au milieu de la pièce, des trônes étaient installés et trois hommes y étaient assis. Quand ils nous voient enfin, l'homme du milieu se lève et vient à notre rencontre.

**- Isabella, mon enfant, tu nous as épaté tu sais ? Oh pardon, je me présente, Aro Volturi. Et là-bas, mes frères, Caïus et Marcus Volturi. Nos gardes du corps, Alec, Jane, Démitri, Felix. Bien, maintenant, Mr. Jenks, vous ne nous êtes plus d'aucune utilité. **

James écarquille les yeux, surpris. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Un bruit sourd, un coup de feu ! James s'effondre... Ils, ils l'ont tué... Je sens mes jambes flancher, une marre de sang se fait petit à petit sous le corps de mon ancien bourreau... Je reste stoïque à tout ce qu'il se passe.

- **Bella, nous devons continuer les tests sur toi, après cela nous te conduirons dans tes appartements.**

-** ... Tests ?** murmurais-je.

**- Tu verras bien, en tout cas, si tu réussis, il faudra de faire oublier une bonne partie de ta mémoire afin de te rééduquer. Bon, je suppose que tu n'as pas de questions. Félix, tu seras le premier.**

Aro avait dit ces mots avec un ton sournois. Et le dit Felix s'avance vers moi. Un sourire démoniaque niche ses lèvres.

**- Avec plaisir Maître.**

**- Je veux un rapport _très_ détaillé c'est clair ?**

**- Très clair, Maître.**

**- Bien, vas-y.**

**- Merci.  
**

Il me tire avec force vers une porte dans le fond de la pièce. Une chambre ? Il me pousse sur le lit durement et de là, il m'arrache les bouts de tissus que je portais. Non ! Pas encore, ça ne se pouvait pas... je crie, crie, mais il continu. Il frappe si fort... Il rentre en moi, il rit, il gémit, il me transperce littéralement. J'ai mal, trop mal. Ça ne se peut pas d'avoir aussi mal. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me fait ça...

_Tu mérites ça Isabella, tu as survécu alors que Renée et Charlie sont morts. Tu ne méritais pas plus qu'eux de vivre. Tu n'avais rien fait de particulier dans la vie alors qu'eux, ils se sont battus, ils ont travaillé, ils t'ont élevé. Tu n'aurais pas du vivre. Comprend le ! Regarde, même les Cullen l'on compris. Edward lui aussi l'a compris ! Tu es seule, toute seule et tu vas rester seule jusqu'à ce que tu aies payé ! Ils sont parti et ils t'ont laissé. Tu es pitoyable. Tu les dégoûtes ! Tu mérites cette punition. Tant que tu vivras..._

Alors c'est ça. J'écarquille les yeux. J'ai tué mes parents... C'est ma faute. Je suis un monstre. Je suis pire qu_'eux_... Je les ai tué... Je me débats plus fort, instinctivement Félix se défend croyant que je voulais le frapper. Mais ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était plus lui qui me dégoutait en cet instant, c'est moi. Je mérite ça. Je mérite cette mort à petit feu et cette souffrance. Il se rend compte que je souhaite me faire souffrir, il sourit et rigole.

**- Tu nous fais quoi là désirable petite Bella ? Tu veux souffrir ? Tu aimes ça ? Je vais t'aider alors...**

Il me retourne brusquement et me fait pratiquer le sexe anal... C'est douloureux, plus que tout. C'est un déchirement.

**- Sache que tu es si serrée prise comme ça que je pourrais ne plus m'en passer, sache que tu réussies le test avec brio, on va bien s'amuser pour ta rééducation. »**

Il rit encore. Son rire est méchant, moqueur et dur. Il s'enfonce de plus en plus en moi et j'entends un cri fulgurant. C'est moi, ce cri vient de moi et je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas continuer, je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre ! Je ne peux plus supporter tout ça, la prise de conscience que je suis un monstre. La douleur physique. Psychologique, morale. J'accueille la noirceur de l'obscurité avec un plaisir sans nom...

"

* * *

_Dur, dur ce chapitre ;s _

_En espérant que je serais plus douée pour la suite._

_Merci pour les reviews quand même !_

_Bye._


	3. Chapter 2

**/.\ ATTENTION /.\ **

Afin de mieux comprendre le chapitre, je tiens à vous dire que la première partie est écrite d'un **P**oint **D**e **V**ue **E**xterne. C'est à dire : un narrateur décrit les scènes seulement ce narrateur ne fait **aucunement** parti de l'histoire, ce n'est pas un personnage.

J'ajoute que ce chapitre est encore très sombre . La famille Cullen n'y fait pas encore partie et elle ne devrait pas faire son apparition tout de suite, tout comme la relation Bella/Edward. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

_Je vous remercie de votre lecture &' de vos commentaires._

_

* * *

_

**.**

Chapitre 2 : La Famille Volturi 

et la rééducation.

**.**

_« Nous sommes éduqués à croire, et non à savoir._

_La croyance peut être manipulée._

_Seul le savoir est dangereux. »_

_**.**  
_

**[Frank Herbert]**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**PDV Externe**

**"  
**

Isabella Mary Swan. 25 ans. Cette jeune femme a eu le malheur de réussir le test des Volturi et d'être passé en rééducation pendant plusieurs mois. Mais avant toute chose, vous devez savoir qui _ils_ sont...

Les Volturi sont une famille sombre et très reconnu dans le monde de l'illégalité. Ils ont a leurs actifs : drogues, meurtres, prostitution, vols, détériorations graves, ventes illégales d'objets comme d'êtres humains.

N'ayant peur de rien, les Volturi agissent aussi bien de jour que de nuit. Ils auraient des groupes situés un peu partout dans le monde. Leur commanditaires sont trois frères : Caïus, Marcus et le meneur, Aro. D'ailleurs, ils utilisent le terme famille mais en fait, à par ces trois là, les autres n'ont pas spécialement de lien parenté c'est pour cela que les Volturi ressemblent plutôt à une sorte de clan ou de secte.

Leurs rangs sont formés par des personnes douées, ils se disent chacun les meilleurs dans leur catégorie. Jane, est la reine de la torture physique, sont frère jumeau, Alec, s'occupe de la torture psychologique qui est tout aussi efficace. Démétri est un traqueur hors pair, extrêmement intelligent et pointu de la technologie, il est capable de trouver quelqu'un à l'autre bout du monde, en sachant sa position et ses agissements. Et Félix, très bel homme, il a pour but de se faufiler à travers la société, la charmée pour déceler la moindre petite faille. Ils dirigent à eux quatre, la garde rapprochée des trois maîtres. Ils ont tous un point commun dans toutes leurs différences, ils sont cruels, sans scrupules, indifférents et impitoyables.

Ce caractère est la marque de fabrique des Volturi, de là vient la rééducation. Elle consiste donc à faire un lavage de cerveau à la personne concernée pour la rallier à leur cause et la former dans une spécialité afin qu'elle fasse partie de l'élite. Ici, Isabella Mary Swan a été repéré pour exercer le même travail que Félix, c'est à dire une séduction et une provocation sans faille devant la haute société. Pour cela, elle a passé des tests très difficiles qui permettaient de connaître son taux de résistance mentale et physique. D'après Aro, son corps est parfait pour ce travail et ayant perdu ses parents, il serait très simple de la faire passer pour morte sans que personne n'y fasse attention.

Après avoir vécu la mort de ses parents, l'éloignement des ses proches, après avoir été utilisée comme objet sexuel par des dizaines d'hommes et avoir subi des violences et des humiliations inimaginables, Isabella Mary Swan était apte à subir une rééducation pour faire partie de la grande famille des Volturi.

Seulement voilà, la rééducation c'est avant tout une violence sans fin pendant un laps de temps de 1 à 2 mois. Ainsi, tu te perds dans la douleur et elle te fait oublier tout ce que tu étais avant. Puis au cours des mois suivant, la douleur s'amoindrit et une éducation est faite. Felix lui apprend donc l'art de la séduction, de la provocation, de la cruauté et surtout, à être une véritable croqueuse d'hommes, etc... En faisant très attention à ne jamais lui parler de sa vie d'avant.

Finalement, quand il pense qu'elle est prête, une adoption est faite et Isabella Mary Swan deviendra _Isabella_ _Volturi_.

"

* * *

**PDV Bella**

**"****  
**

Non, ce n'était pas moi, ce n'était pas moi ce corps qui était couché sur ce lit, ensanglanté. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant, je me souviens de _ses_ coups, je me rappelle de la douleur fulgurante qui me coupait le souffle. L'horreur devait se peindre sur mon visage peu à peu et lui, lui avait un sourire malsain qui ne quitta jamais _son_ visage.

Le temps et l'espace ne représentait plus rien. Je n'éprouvais rien, il n'y avait plus de place pour avoir peur, pour être triste, pour l'inquiétude. Non, je ne pouvais que ressentir la puissance de la douleur, de la souffrance vive. Ça piquait, brûlait, déchirait. Au fil des jours, ma mémoire se brouillait face à ce tiraillement incessant. Cela s'arrêtera-t-il un jour ? Mes pensées devenaient incohérentes. Je ne voyais et comprenaient plus rien. Je ne criais même plus. J'étais devenue un corps inerte, je n'étais pas morte pour autant mais je ne devais pas avoir une meilleure mine qu'un cadavre...

Un jour, la voix de mon tortionnaire me parlait, me répétait des mots.

_« vengeance, cruauté, séduction, rôle, insignifiance, indifférence, impitoyable,... »_

Toujours et encore, j'entendais et je crois même que j'assimilais ces mots. Du moins, mon cerveau enregistrait mécaniquement les sons. Le plus étonnent c'est que ces mots définissaient des gestes, des mouvements, d'autres mots et mon esprit apprenait. Je changeais, je le subissais psychologiquement...

"

**xXxXx**

Ce soir... Je vais devenir une véritable Volturi, dite la fille de mon Maître Aro. Mais avant tout, il fallait que je réussisse à séduire un homme réputé pour sa résistance. _Sans pitié et surtout, ne laisse rien à la fin... _M'avais dit Félix. Ce qui voulait dire que cet homme devra mourir et j'allais le faire de la plus douce des manières. Mourir dans le plaisir charnel, n'est-ce pas une mort convoitée ? Peu importe.

Je me décide à mettre une robe... rouge sang, elle épousait parfaitement mes formes grâce au bustier, fendue sur ma jambe droite, remontant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Longue jusqu'à mon mollet gauche. Un décolleté plongeant, dos nu. Elle était même ouverte sur le devant laissant apparaître mon nombril. Elle me ressemblait tellement. Ensuite, je laissais aller mes cheveux longs ondulés dan mon dos. Un maquillage charbonneux était nécessaire. Et pour finir, des escarpins à talons pour des jambes à n'en plus finir.

J'avais un challenge de taille. Mais un petit secret aussi. Je voulais me tester sur Felix. Même il sera fier de moi, j'en suis certaine.

"

**xXxXx**

J'étais prête à accueillir Felix. Quand celui-ci entra, je n'étais pas dans son champs de vision mais lui était dans le mien. Je me glissais féline-ment derrière lui et effleurais son coup de ma bouche en lui susurrant que nous avions un peu de temps sans doute. Avec un sourire malicieux et gourmand, je me tournais face à lui et me laissais aller contre son corps musclé, appelant à la luxure.

**- Chérie, tu es divinement exquise ce soir, tu vas le manger dans la main, oh oui... c'est que cet homme aurait presque de la chance sauf qu'il va devoir mourir. **

Il m'embrassa férocement et j'aimais ça. Son coté sauvage me rendait dingue. Seulement je savais que c'était un piège venant de sa part et qu'il me testait encore. Alors, je me dégageais en lui souriant :

**- Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois Felix.**

Une lueur passa dans ses yeux quand je commençais à prendre les choses en main. Le rendre fou, le faire craquer, voilà le plus important de tout. Il fallait que je sois la dominante et lui mon soumis. Alors, je le poussais sur une chaise et fit une lente danse sur lui, au dessus de lui. Je ne le touchais cependant pas, ou presque... je le faisais languir et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'était excitant. Il essayait de me prendre le bras pour m'avancer vers lui.

**- Tintin, très cher, serez-vous impatient ?**

**- Ne me pousse pas à bout. **

**- Et pourquoi ? **

Je m'amusais comme une folle, lui avait une voix rauque et les yeux noircis par le désir. Puis soudain, il se leva et me poussa fortement sur le lit au loin.

**- Bella, tu me connais, tu sais que tu perdras toujours...**

**- Ah oui ?**

Il me regarda surpris, se demandant surement comment je pourrais reprendre le dessus. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux clignèrent quelque peu. Il avait comprit. Je lui montrais la toute petite aiguille qui était cachée dans ma jarretière accrochée à ma jambe droite.

**- Comment, comment... Tu ne m'as même pas touché...**

**- Le talent beau mec, le talent.**

Ainsi, il était à ma merci, son corps était à moi et croyez bien que j'allais en profiter. Je lui retirais habilement tous ses vêtements mais de façon toujours sensuelle. Il grogna quand je pris son membre en bouche et même avec la dose de calmant que je lui ai injecté, il bougea ses mains pour les mettre dans mes cheveux. Felix ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui mène la danse, son côté « homme » je suppose... Pour la peine, je fis glisser mes dents le long de sa verge et il me tapa doucement la tête. Je le lâchais et allais embrasser sa bouche. Nos langues dansaient dans un rythme effrénés. Puis je décidais de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je le chevauchais et il m'emplit entièrement. Je me mouvais en lui et fis des mouvements de bassin. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être aussi vulnérable devant une femme et je sais que quand il retrouvera tous ses moyens, il me le fera payer. Alors je profitais à fond. Et réussi à avoir un bel orgasme tout comme lui qui se déversa en moi.

**- Excuse moi mais je vais devoir te laisser là, hum, tu iras mieux dans exactement 12 minutes. A plus tard.**

Je rigolais doucement et le plantais là sans oublier de lui lancer un petit clin d'œil. Bon, j'avais réussi avec Felix, ça sera donc du gâteau avec l'homme qui m'attend...

"

**xXxXx**

J'entrais dans la salle qu'on m'avait désigné.

**- Hum, je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient une femme aussi belle dans cet endroit. Les Volturi ont du goût. Je suppose que vous êtes Isabella ? Je me présente, je m'appelle Tyler Crowley, je suis directeur d'une firme multinationale qui crée et développe de nouveaux projets d'armement. Cependant, votre Maître, Aro, veut que je lui cède ma place. J'ai ici quelques contrats d'affaires.**

C'était donc lui l'homme censé être si difficile à charmer ? De la pacotille oui. A peine rentré qu'il ne me lâche plus des yeux. Je décidais malgré tout de sortir le grand jeu.

**- Eh bien très cher Tyler, puis-je me permettre de vous mettre à l'aise afin qu'on puisse parler affaire et qui sait, faire quelque peu connaissance ?**

**- Avec plaisir, Isabella. **

Son sourire niais me rendis presque malade. Il se prenait pour un tombeur ? Mon dieu... j'allais devoir faire quelques efforts. Je fis mon sourire le plus faux qu'il soit et je m'approchais très près de lui, trop à mon gout. Je laissais tomber un stylo qui trainait sur la table en face du petit canapé sur lequel il s'était assit. Je me penchais exagérément devant lui. Il me reluqua avec convoitise. C'était gagné d'avance... Une fois assise, je croisais les jambes, mettant ma jambe droite, nue, sous ses yeux, mon pied le frôlant légèrement. Il sortit alors un petit tas de papier et je m'appuyais sur son bras en approchant mon visage du sien. J'acquiesçais à chacune de ses répliques sans l'écouter.

**- Il fait chaud vous ne trouvez pas ? Ne désirez-vous pas enlever votre veste ?**

**- Eh bien ma foi, oui. **

J'en profitais pour le la lui retirer. Ainsi, comme avec Felix, je le piquais doucement à la base du coup. Sauf que la dose était plus forte, l'effet était beaucoup plus visible.

**- Tyler ? Vos contrats sont-ils déjà pré-signer de votre main ?**

**- Mmh ? Heu oui, il ne reste plus que celle de, de heu, votre Maître et ils seront valides...**

**- Bien. Merci beaucoup. **

L'envie de jouer un peu me pris et je me levais pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui.

**- Isabella ? Heu, je ne crois pas que,...**

**- Chuut chéri, laisse toi aller.**

**- Mais votre Maître...**

Je souris.

**- Si vous saviez.**

Je me mis à onduler sur lui et très vite je sentis son érection contre mon bassin. Un gémissement rauque sortit de sa bouche. Il posa maladroitement ses mains sur mes hanches. Je pris une toute petite bouteille qui était cachée comme les aiguilles, dans ma jarretière. Je fis couler quelques gouttes dans ma bouche puis me jeta sur ses lèvres. Je l'embrassais passionnément et faisais bien attention à lui faire ingurgiter le liquide. Dès que celui-ci pénétra dans son organisme, son souffle devient lourd. Baiser empoisonné... Quelques minutes plus tard, Tyler Crowley était mort. J'avais accompli ma mission. Et je devenais une véritable Volturi, la réussite, le pouvoir, la séduction et le meurtre, voilà ce qu'était ma vie désormais.

"

* * *

_Eh oui, notre innocente Bella devient une **Dark Bella** !_

_J'espère que ça vous plait !_

_Bisous._


End file.
